More Good than Harm
by Abyss Slayer
Summary: Alex is convinced by Dana that the on goings in Seattle may need a touch of his help to keep the D.U.P from becoming Blackwatch. -Made because there needs to be more of Alex and Delsin. NOT yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a little while since our friendly neighborhood virus saved all of Manhattan from a nuke. With his help and the army (they never worked together though, they didn't even know he existed anymore since he worked in secret) they cleared out the infection. Eventually, the army and Blackwatch left when then they couldn't find Alex Mercer who they thought died in the nuke's blast. Manhattan slowly built its self back up, and things were relatively peaceful.

But things tend to never stay peaceful for long. At least Manhattan won't be the focus again.

"Alex, I need to tell you something," Dana said, taking her eyes away from her laptop. Her brother appeared instantly next to her.

"Is it Blackwatch?" he asked.

"It's not Blackwatch."

"Then I'm not interested." Alex started to turn away, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to his sister, her eyes told him that this was important. "What is it?" he said, slight concern leaking in his voice.

"Before I show you this, I need you to to try and remember something. Something big happened in NewYork, a few years before you became... you. Go through your memories and search for things on Empire City and a man called Cole Mcgrath."

"Dana, just tell me what's going on," Alex said, looking over her and at the computer's screen. All he saw was something about Seattle before Dana closed the laptop.

"You won't understand anything until you search your own memories first."

Alex had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll look." He closed his eyes and did something akin to a google search inside his own head. _Cole Mcgrath, __Empire City, New York. _Instantly, all the voices in his head started screaming about a giant monster that ravaged from Empire City, all the way to Louisiana; less of them knew about the man who slayed it though.

Cole Mcgrath, the Demon of Empire City. Funny, Cole should have been called Zues and he should have been the Demon of Manhattan. Cole was a legend that not many knew well. Yes he was called a demon, but a few people Alex consumed had actually been saved by him before, somehow with the power of electricity he was able to heal the wounded. It was a little odd to say the least, but the man did save everyone from that monster, sacrificing himself and all other conduits in the area. How he saved them, he wasn't sure.

Conduits, that was an interesting topic. People who can develop superpowers that can range from electricity to paper. He wondered what would happen if he consumed one, not that he was really out for any more power, his own worked just fine, but it would be interesting to see.

Alex opened his eyes to Dana watching him. "Alright, I got everything. And how come I never heard of this? It seems pretty damn important since people with freaking superpowers are running around."

"Well, it seems that your memories are kinda outdated. Recently, a new department is working with the government to corral all conduits and lock them away." She moved away from the laptop, inviting her brother to read what the webpage had to say. "It's the Department of Unified Protection, or just the D.U.P. It's been getting out of hand lately." She was quiet as she let Alex read over the page, and it seemed that the more he read, the tighter his fists balled and his jaw clenched tightly.

"The D.U.P is going to become another Blackwatch," he growled.

Dana nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm afraid of."

Alex flicked his eyes towards Dana. "What are you expecting me to do about this though? If I do anything, Blackwatch will be all over us again."

"They think you're dead," she pointed out. "Anyway, you're not going to be doing what you did here in Seattle. I need you to set a good example for conduits everywhere."

Alex crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Really? Me setting a good example for anything is a horrible idea."

"Think about it Alex, no one outside of Manhattan knows about you, the government made a good job of that, hell I'm sure that the D.U.P doesn't even know about you. But what I need you to do is show that not all conduits are bad-

"You want me to follow Cole's example," Alex stated.

"I- yes, that's what I'm saying. It's just that, someone needs to do something. I understand that you need to be wary of conduits, but they're taking it too far. People who don't even have the gene are being corralled and discriminated against. I'm also worried about what happened to Abigail, she hasn't answered my calls in a long time." The last part she said more to herself.

"Dana, I'm not even a conduit," he said softly. "I'm a virus wearing a man's skin, I would scare the people into hating conduits even more. The only thing I can do is kill all the D.U.P forces, but I'm sure that's not what you want."

Dana sighed, plopping back down into her computer chair. "Alex, I understand what you're saying, and I'm not going to force you to do something that you don't want to do, but I have a feeling that if left unchecked, something horrible will happen. A conduit who is tired of being pushed around is going to push back, and not in a good way, or the D.U.P is going to become too controlling. No one is stepping up to help." Alex was silent, and it seemed to be an eternity before he answered.

"I at least can try," he said, giving her a rare, gentle smile. "It's not like I have anything else going for me right now, I was thinking of traveling, but this is more important. Masquerading as a conduit shouldn't be too hard, but convincing people I'm the good guy isn't something I'm good at since I'm not a good guy."

"Cole was hated and feared by everyone in Empire City, but they eventually grew to love the guy. If he could do it, then I'm sure you can too."

"Dana." Alex reached into his hood and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't guarantee that there won't be death, I can't change what I am."

Dana looked away from him, wringing her hands together. "I know that there will be death, just try to tone it down a little? Not to the extent of how you acted then..."

"I understand, only to a minimum. But, if I start fighting, I might have to... you know." Alex never like mentioning that to her, to see that look of fear on her face broke a part of him like nothing else could. He couldn't change what he was; he was a virus, and eventually a virus must consume something.

"I can get you a flight to Seattle by tomorrow," she said, avoiding the topic that Alex was glad about dropping. "I just hope we're not doing more harm than good."

**Sorry if a few things may not add up, I'm pulling some strings with the timespan of events, but other than that, everything is cannon, up to this point. I also never played Cole's Legacy, so nothing from that will be included.**

**Funny, I was going to publish a Dragon Age and Prototype crossover first, but seeing no stories about Delsin and Alex meeting spurred this little thing to life instead. Please tell me what you think, it's been a long time since I last wrote anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my, thank you all for the reviews! :D **

**Trondason, **

**warwolf217,**

**(guest) Kit**

**(guest) Evolution - _That's right._**

**guest _- Your questions shall be answered today._**

**MASTER T-REX – _I've already thought of it, but I'm glad we're thinking of the same thing and seeing how logical it would be._**

**(guest) snowball**

**One last thing. I want you all to know that since Christmas break is over for me and school is in, I won't be able to update very often, but I think I can manage about a chapter a week. Sorry.**

Alex stepped off the plane, pulling behind him a useless case of clothes and other human necessities that Dana had pressured him to take to make him look 'normal'. He waited outside on the curb, tapping his foot impatiently for the relief bus to show. The people around him seemed to be waiting for it as well.

Dana had forged a whole fake identity for him so that he could get into Seattle without drawing attention to himself. He was disguised as a man in his late forties, a doctor on his way to Seattle to help the sick and all that spiel. He argued to Dana that he didn't have to go through with all this since he could just sneak into the city, but she argued back that they have cameras positioned everywhere, and if they see anyone at least a little suspicious the D.U.P will be on them in seconds. He still questioned her reasoning, they didn't make much sense. But, he decided to go along with it.

And so that's how he got dragged onto an hours long flight to Washington, and into a crowded bus of other doctors that just so happened to be pulling in right now.

Alex crowded into the bus along the others, taking the last seat in the back. One harsh look to a woman who tried to sit next to him had him set for the rest of the ride as no one took a seat within two seats of him. It was fine by him, people could be so annoying at times, always asking questions and the like.

He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes since there was nothing else better to do.

_Dana, I still wonder why you think it's such a good idea to send me here, _he thought. What did she expect him to do? What did she expect a viral monster who doesn't care for the lives of humans and conduits to do?

This job his sister wanted him to do seemed nigh impossible. Not one of his powers can leave someone alive, just a halfhearted punch could rupture a man's organs. Blades and claws sliced and diced, musclemass and hammerfist for obliterating, and whipfist for bloody crowd control.

Could he even develop non-lethal powers? Is it even possible for a virus to be harmless?

He just couldn't see the most dangerous virus known to man helping those in need and subduing the bad. He wondered how McGrath did it, his powers were almost just as destructive, and yet, he was able to keep death tolls to the minimum and be loved and worshiped as a hero.

People here and everywhere already hate conduits, or what they liked to call them, bio terrorists. _They called me a terrorist, but I'm surprised they never called me a bio terrorist since I'm the true one._ What luck could he have in convincing the populace that they were good? Less than a year ago he killed over a thousand people in Manhattan, some innocent, a lot more not so innocent, but it didn't really matter to people. Killing was killing to them, and they'll brand anyone a monster for doing it.

He is not going to make a good example for conduits, that's for sure. It's going to be lots of trial and error.

How can he go about this? _Dammit Dana, you really didn't give me much to go on here._

But he could never tell her in person that he didn't want to do this, she would give him that disappointed look that was ever so convincing to him. He would rather do this mission of his than face that look again.

The only thing he can do is just wait and see what happens then. Observe the problem and see how it can be fixed.

The sudden, lurching stop of the bus jarred him away from his thoughts. He sat straight, looking outside his window. It looked like they were at a D.U.P checkpoint, but everything was completely trashed. Large rocks- no, concrete jutted from the ground, forming a barrier that blocked the whole road. Strangely enough, odd streaks of purplish pink light raced along the ground, snaking around giant glowing blue swords that were lanced into the ground. _You don't see that everyday._

The more important question was why was Augustine needlessly trashing her own checkpoint? Well, the document that Dana had shown him about her did say she had a ruthless streak in her. He could already tell that he was going to hate dealing with the D.U.P founder.

"I'll check and see if there's a way to clear this out," said the bus driver. "The D.U.P might be able to help us." He walked outside, and Alex could see him squeeze through the concrete barriers.

Alex had to stop himself from groaning out loud; he opted to just hold his head in his hands instead. Being inside of vehicles with a bunch of humans was really starting to grate on his already frayed nerves.

Seconds went by, then minutes, then half an hour, and once it got to an hour, Alex was ready to throw his arms in the air and say "Fuck it! I'm walking", then, for no particular reason, a woman in the front of the bus started to freak. "The driver's been gone too long! The bio terrorists killed him! Help us!"

He was so close to ripping off her head then, after all this needless waiting his nerve was a second from snapping, he would have done it to if not for a man to come running into the bus.

"Hey, are you all alright?" He had the air of a cop about him.

The passengers cheered at the thought of help, but Alex just sighed, knowing that the problem wasn't fixed since those damn concrete barriers were still up. He was considering just destroying them himself, Dana's plan for him to come in as a normal person be damned. He stood up and was about to head down the isle when another man, well, more like a teenager maybe, ran up to the bus. He turned to the concrete barriers and shot a burst of flaming smoke from his hand, but the fiery smoke just dissipated against the cold stone.

Alex ignored the people who started to freak out again, and watched the conduit with interest; It was the first one he's ever seen in person. _Smoke, that's interesting. _It wasn't a power he particularly wanted if it couldn't even smash concrete though, but it was a rather neat trick.

The teen gave up trying to blast through the barriers and stood there in thought. Alex, with his enhanced vision, could literally see the idea form on his face. He brought his hand back up, and let smoke coil around his outstretched arm. Then he let loose a shot gun blast of smoke that blasted apart the concrete.

_Better, but still couldn't beat me. _

The teen looked back to the bus, a smile beaming on his face. He walked back and tried to open the doors, but they didn't budge.

"Don't let the bioterrorist on!" screamed that same woman. Alex again was extremely close to tearing her in half.

"Hey Reggie! Can you open the doors man?" Alex tuned his hearing so that he could easily hear the conversation.

"Uh, Delsin," said the man now named Reggie. He pointed to his phone to which Delsin sighed and rolled his eyes.

He fished his ringing phone from his pocket and answered mockingly, "Hello?"

"They, kind of don't like the idea of you on the bus."

"What? Am I like Rosa Parks now and they want me to sit in the back of the bus?" Delsin was officially pissed, that much was obvious. Alex could relate since no one patted him on the back for saving Manhattan from that nuke. Though, he didn't care if humans liked him or not anyway.

"Delsin, you don't understand." Reggie sounded desperate at this point. "They don't want you on at all."

"He get's on, we get off!" screamed that same damn woman. The others but Alex rallied behind her.

"And they'll get off if you get on," explained Reggie.

Delsin smashed his hands against the double doors. "I could easily take down these doors you know!"

"He's going to-" She never got out the rest of that sentence because Alex planted a firm hand over her mouth. Alex looked down to her, and gave her the harshest glare he knew, which he knew for a fact could make Blackwatch guys crap their pants, and in the woman's case, faint. Reggie gave him a startled look but then thankfully nodded and went back to negotiating with the conduit. Alex sat back in his original seat with a sigh of relief.

"When will this ever end?" Alex muttered.

"Look, Delsin, I'll drop them off, then I'll come back for you, okay?" pleaded Reggie.

Delsin seemed to be mirroring Alex's earlier thought of "Fuck it! I'm doing what I want!" but he seemed to reconsider that thought and calmed down. "Fine Reg, I'll wait. Just hurry back."

The bus slowly started to move and Alex almost screamed, "FINALY!" to the heavens, but he held it in. As the bus moved, his window came to the conduit, Delsin. They locked eyes for a split second, but then the bus sped up and it was broken.

Alex committed his face to memory, knowing that like himself, Delsin was like a wolf in sheep's clothing and could stab you in the back at any time.

This could be the conduit Dana was talking about, the one that would push back. For good or bad, that was to be decided.

X

Delsin could only be patient for so long, his tapping foot showed that. He checked his phone to see that his brother had only been gone five minutes. He groaned and decided that he should at least pass the time with a game on his phone.

Behind him came the sound of rustling bushes. Delsin was too into his racing game to actually turn around. Having super powers tends to make people a little cocky, as in Delsin's case.

Out came a tired man in a bus driver's uniform, he stopped abruptly when he came to the spot the bus once sat.

"Where's my bus?"

"They left without you man," said Delsin, not once looking up from his phone. "Shouldn't have been whizzing in the bushes for so long."

"But my bus..."

"Don't worry, my bro will be back with it in a little while, so just sit tight and wait."

X

The bus ride, to say the least, was uneventful. Well, until it reached the bridge and then things got slightly more interesting.

The bridge looked like it was barely holding itself together, large spires of concrete slicing through the supports and road, pure luck being the only thing holding it in one piece. The bus was close to getting stuck multiple times because of more concrete barriers, but the man at the wheel was able to maneuver around them.

The passengers held onto anything they could get their hands on, supporting themselves from the bucks the vehicle gave when going over rough areas of road.

Alex just sat there, his chin resting on his folded hands. He hoped the bus would crash, then at least something interesting would happen. Then he could just walk the rest of the way; being cooped up for so many hours was driving him insane, more so than usual.

But the crash never happened, and Alex endured the rest of the ride to the next checkpoint, just before you could get into Seattle. Along with everyone, he loaded off the bus, again dragging behind that useless case of clothes and human necessities that he was going to trash the second he got into the city.

He smirked when he saw the man named Reggie dragging the woman who was still unconscious to a bench. Reggie then was quick to get back to the bus and drive back to the conduit.

Alex strode to the station, watching the people in front of him place their hands on a scanner. _It must be checking them for the conduit gene. _

He was unconcerned as he placed his hand on the scanner and didn't flinch when he felt a needle plunge into his finger. He took his hand off, knowing that the small wound closed up immediately. The screen above the scanner developed a loading screen. As he waited, Alex eyed the D.U.P agents positioned around.

Some above on the structure's catwalk, some below guarding the station, and a whole lot more on the road ahead, each one hefting either a large assault rifle or sniper rifle.

And that was it. No rocket launchers, grenade launchers, tanks, or helicopters.

The only thing to be wary of was the concrete soldiers sprinkled about the normal ones. They could MAYBE pose a problem, but Alex doubted that very much.

The screen above blinked green and a D.U.P soldier waved him through. Just when he stepped through, there was a loud rumble, followed by thunderous cracks and groans. Alex looked over his shoulder to see the bridge start to collapse in sections, cars and screaming people sliding into the waters below. He shrugged and kept walking.

He didn't have to start being a hero yet.

**Ah, nice and slow, I hope that's how you guys like it. A lot of this story is about shaping Alex's character.**

**I'm not use to diving into a character'd mind so much, so please tell me if I did alright with Alex.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that huge delay. Life has a tendency to get hectic. Also, I got nervous since people really like this, and I start to freak out about if my chapters will be good or not; I don't want to disappoint you guys, but when I worry that much, my writing goes down sometimes. **

**If anyone wants to Beta this for me, please, please let me know. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Sorry, one last thing. There's two of you who favorited the story that almost gave me a heart attack. I'm talking to you Dimension Distorter (love A Shocking Experience) and YahBoyParagon (love A Light After The Dark) :D Do you know how cool it is to see two of my favorite authors favorite my story?**

**Sorry, on to the story now.**

On the roof of a six story building, Alex dangled his legs off the edge, watching the fight ensue below. That kid, Delsin, was duking it out with a ton of D.U.P after he destroyed a mobile communication center and absorbed a blue energy from the wreckage. Alex yawned at the unspectacular battle. Hardly any explosions, no choppers, no tanks, no anything that the virus could deem exciting. The only slightly interesting thing was when a heavy soldier came with a minigun that Alex was slightly envious of.

Maybe he could steal it later...

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzz- _Alex fished the smartphone from his pocket and brought it to his ear to be greeted happily by Dana. "Hey Alex! I want to let you know that I've sent you the updated GPS to your phone. All of the camera locations and D.U.P comm. centers. But some of the cameras I couldn't get the exact location for, just the general. I've sent you a hack that'll let you hack into the cameras so you can see out of them, hopefully that'll be enough."

Alex looked on his screen and sure enough, there was a notification that he received something. "Thanks Dana. Also, I think you should know that I've found a free conduit."

"A free conduit?"

Alex saw Delsin running down the road, a horde of D.U.P chasing him. "Yeah, I'm looking at him right now. The kid's being chased by at least fifty D.U.P."

"What has he done?"

"He destroyed a D.U.P communication center; took down a considerably large amount of D.U.P in the process." The conduit in question dashed through an air vent, appearing on a roof a far ways away from the D.U.P and Alex.

"How did he take out the D.U.P?"

Alex quirked a brow. "How? Well, I saw him kill a lot, but he did comply to surrenders."

Dana hummed in thought. "Keep an eye on him to be safe. I hate saying this, but if he turns out to be a problem...he'll be have to be... you know."

"I had the same thought. He starts to become counter productive, I'll kill him."

Dana was quiet. "Just... Stay safe Alex," she murmured. "Bye."

"Wait! Dana, I-" The call ending cut him off. Alex sighed, dropping his phone into his lap.

Perhaps he shouldn't have outright and crudely voiced what she was implying. Pretty much, he threw it right in her face. He knew that she didn't like ordering the death of a person, most normal people wouldn't. But he wasn't normal, far from it and he was fine with death.

_Great job, Alex. You're a fantastic brother. _

And now he made his only family mad at him. Or was it disappointment? Sadness?

He was never that good at reading feelings, or socializing or anything that included interacting with humans.

He'll make it up to her, but maybe he should give her space; things between them have been strained for awhile. When Dana had awakened from her coma three months ago, she instantly started shooting him with questions, wanting desperately to know what happened. She pressured him so much that he had no choice but to tell her the real story. To say the least, she was scared of the fact that her sociopath brother has been dead the whole time and has been replaced by a virus who thinks of her as a sister. Learning about his habits and needsdidn't help much either.

Just recently she was able to be in the same room with him without being all twitchy and nervous.

Didn't she know that it hurt him to see her like that? The accusing, scared look cast at him was the only thing in the world that could wound him.

Alex shook his head, keeping himself from going down that road. She just needs more time to deal with her problems, and while he waited for her to do so, he would get to work. Maybe getting good, positive results would make her feel better.

There is one thing that he must do first though. "I need my hood back," he muttered. Wearing just a button up shirt with dress pants wasn't what he liked, there was no hood to help him block out the rest of the world, and they weren't intimidating enough to let people know that he didn't want anything to do with them.

It's time to change his wardrobe, but of course he couldn't go back to his original outfit, there was always the chance someone might recognize the leather jacket, hood and four collars. But the hood stays.

He placed his phone on the cement roof so it wouldn't be damaged as he changed form. He stood, thinking of what he should make. What would go with a hood that's more intimidating than a leather jacket? After some time of thinking, he let the tendrils of his body writhe (he made sure no cameras were around) forming into different shapes, colors and textures. Less than a second later his Seattle apparel appeared.

A dark gray hoodie appeared, the large hood shadowing his face. Over it formed a pitch black trench coat that swayed lightly in the wind; he kept it open with a popped collar and the tribal design on the back changed for red, bone like wings and the white bands on his arms were the same, except they didn't reach all the way around the arms. A red scarf coiled around his neck, taking the place of his collars. Black fingerless gloves encased his hands. Dark blue jeans and red running shoes formed, and to finish it off, he reformed his original face, Alex Mercer. He felt that no other face should bear his title as a monster, for he was the true one and wasn't going to hide behind someone else.

He flexed his arms and hands, feeling how well the 'clothes' fit. They felt fine, and they definitely fit with the cold and dreary Seattle.

He picked up his phone, opening the GPS, and stepped to the edge of the roof. A small hop left him plummeting down to the alley below; his coat fanned out as it caught air. With a change of mass, he hit the pavement gracefully with only the sound of rustling clothing.

A quick glance at the screen told him where the nearest camera was and he set out.

…

Withing the hour, Alex had most of the cameras destroyed in a few neighboring districts. Currently, he was searching for something else to do, since he wasn't one to stay idle for long.

As he had been traversing the city, Alex noted that it wasn't as big as Manhattan, which meant that it was harder to lose enemies in.

But he didn't let that stop him; he was built to adapt. Running through most of the districts had given him the chance to commit most of the areas to memory.

Alex stopped running along the rooftops when the acrid smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils. Noticing that it was coming from an alley, Alex decided for once to check on one of the scenes. He peered down from the roof, his keen eyes taking in every detail.

Along the walls and ground were scorch marks and a smoky haze still wafted through the air. A destroyed communication center sat at the end. Next to the smoking machine lay a single D.U.P who had smoke swirling around him, keeping him pinned face first to the cold cement. He was still alive, and Alex could hear him muttering very colorful profanity towards a certain smoke conduit.

A cruel smile formed on Alex's face, knowing a good opportunity when he sees it.

He vaulted over the roof's edge and landed next to the destroyed communication center. A quick glance at the alley's opening told him that no one was going to see the events that were going to transpire next. He sauntered over to the subdued D.U.P, who didn't notice the virus's presence until he was almost right next to him.

"So you came to finish me off," said the D.U.P, his voice muffled by the ground. Alex's grin only grew wider in response. "Is this why you subdue us? Just so you can come back later to kill us slowly?"

Alex's cold laugh drifted through the smokey alley. "Sorry, but I'm not Mr. Goody Goody." Transforming his arm into his blade, he flipped the agent over using the flat end. Now they faced each other and the D.U.P came to realize that this wasn't the conduit he was cursing earlier.

Even though he couldn't see his eyes through his mask, Alex could feel him staring at the blade resting by his side. "Another conduit is loose?" said the agent incredulously.

Alex put a foot on the agent's armored chest, and with little effort started to cave it in slowly. "Don't rope me in with them."

The man started to gasp for oxygen as his lungs were being slowly compressed. "But, y-youre-

Alex thwacked him upside the head with his blade. "You know what? I have no idea why I've let you live this long." Alex knew though. Having not seem much action in a long time had really started to build up a thirst for destruction inside him. And now, it has started to leak out in the form of toying with his prey.

"W-wait! You want something, right?"

"I need information."

The agent let out a sigh of relief, thinking for some reason that he was off the hook. "If you let up, I'll tell you as much as I can. Was never a big fan of this job anyway."

Alex slightly lessened the weight on the agent's chest, whom which took in a large gulp of air.

"Mind if I validate your information?"

"What do you m- Oh God wai-

_'Squelch!'_

Alex's blade sunk into the man's chest, easily gliding through armor, bone and organs; blood spurted out like a fountain, coating Alex's black coat in a red sheen. Tendrils spewed from the blade, eagerly plunging through flesh as Alex's grin only grew wider.

_Oh how long it's been..._

The agent let out one final cry before he was consumed and cast into oblivion; just like all the others unfortunate enough to meet the virus.

Alex transformed his arm back, as well as absorbing the blood off his coat, and made sure that no trace of the event was left behind. Not a bloodstain, nor any article of clothing to mark the death of the man. Alex turned away and jumped gracefully onto the roof again, a smirk replacing his grin.

_And no one will ever know. _

Alex traveled around the rooftops until he found a rather quiet part of Seattle. He sat, perched on a ten story building. He closed his eyes, shifting through his newly acquired memories.

Skipping through the uninteresting life of the man who Alex didn't bother to learn the name of, he came across a few juicy bits of information. First off, the agent, seconds prior to his death, was going to lie to him about the information. Alex had guessed at the time that this would happen. The dumb D.U.P thought he could lure him to a D.U.P filled area where they knew they could detain him.

Pfft, yeah right.

Looking passed that, Alex wasn't able to find much that he wanted. Apparently, the D.U.P grunts don't know too much; all he was able to gather was that the Space Needle was a major communications center. Alex wasn't too disappointed about the lack of knowledge; this one bit of info will enable him to deal a major blow to the D.U.P.

Something wet landed on his nose. Cracking open an eye, Alex found the sky darkening and the smell of cold rain on the wind. He grunted and stood up, retreating under a nearby canopy.

He had time to go the Space Needle later...

**Sorry it it's not as good. Again, I got very nervous about the story...**

**Betas?**


End file.
